


Bad News and a Funeral

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Clary receives news that her parents had been in a car accident, which leads to her travelling to her grandparents house before having a funeral for her parents.Shawn tries to cheer her up the best that he can.





	Bad News and a Funeral

“Clary, open the door.” Shawn demanded, hitting the door of our shared bathroom with his fists in frustration and anger. I shut my eyes tightly as the tears stream down my flushed cheeks, my back was against the banging door.  
“Clary, baby?” He whispered out, his forehead resting on the door. I remain silent, I cover my lips with my hand as an attempt to withhold my sobs.  
“I just need to know what’s wrong. I just want to make the pain go away.”  
He breaths out, his eyes become glossy.  
“Just open the door.”  
He turns the knob harshly, wanting to get to me.  
“Baby, please.”  
He pleads.  
I can’t hold in my sobs any longer, I pull my legs up to my chest and hang my head before beginning to cry.  
I had just previously been informed that both my parents had been killed in a head on collision with another car. I sit on the bathroom floor and cry my eyes out. I know that Shawn was trying his best to calm me down, but I just needed to be alone for now.

Once I had calmed down, I unlocked the bathroom door and walk out into our bedroom. I find Shawn on the bed, with his back to me.  
“Shawn?”  
My voice cracked, he immediately turned around.  
“Babe… Oh baby, come here.”  
He gets up and gives me a big hug, I cover my mouth with my hand as I begin to cry into his shoulder. Shawn doesn’t say anything; he just holds me as I cry.  
I slowly manage to calm myself; Shawn and I walk towards the bed. We sit down and Shawn cups my face, I melt into his touch.  
“Babe, what happened?”  
“My parents…. are dead….”  
“Oh babe, how did it happen?”  
“My grandfather told me that they were killed in a car crash.”  
“That’s terrible, you should go to your grandfather’s place for a while.”  
“I will, I was planning on leaving in a couple of days.”  
“Why don’t you leave tomorrow. I can even drive you there, I don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow.”  
I sniff.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thanks babe.”

And that is how I was sitting next to Shawn as he was driving to my grandparent’s house. We reached a red light and when Shawn pulled up to a stop, he looked at me.  
“Are you okay?”  
I look at him, I shake my head.  
“No, it’s finally sunk it.”  
I begin to cry, Shawn looks ahead and drives, pulling over almost immediately. He reached over and took me into a big hug.  
“It’s going to be okay, my love. I promise.”  
He kisses me before pulling back out into the road.  
We arrive at my grandparent’s house and my grandmother hugs me, before releasing me and letting me walk into the house.

We had a funeral a few weeks later, both my parents were cremated and laid to rest together. After the ceremony, we all went home. Shawn and I stayed at a motel. We curl up together and I cry into his chest, Shawn starts to rub my back which eventually helps me drift off to sleep.

The end


End file.
